Lucky Us
by Emziie
Summary: When given the task of babysitting Max's new puppy, Kai and Tyson run into a few problems... One being the major crush Kai has been hiding from Tyson. How could a 9 week old puppy encourage them to admit their feelings? TyKy.
1. Puppy Love

Lucky Us

By Emziie

Unbeta'd currently

Chapter One- Meet Lucky

**Setting:** The dojo. In my happy little mental world- Kai moved in with Tyson after the world champs and the BladeBreakers are still a team. It's the summer now, the off-season for beyblade.

* * *

"Tyson, you sure you can handle this?" Max asked his blue-haired friend. His pale hands were resting on Tyson's red jacket-clad shoulders, and his light blue eyes were meeting Tyson's in a rare, serious look from the usually bubbly blonde.

"Of course I can, Maxie! Either way, I have Kai to help me." Tyson replied, glancing over towards the sulking older boy. Kai stood gracefully against the dojo wall- his eyes cracked just slightly to watch Max and Tyson's interaction. The closeness of the boys were uncomfortable for him.

_Tyson… I hate it when you look at him. I hate it when you smile at him._

"Kai, promise me now, will you watch Tyson and make sure Lucky makes it back alive?" Max asked, taking his hands from his friends shoulder and turning to the older boy.

"Hn." Kai responds. His eyes shift to the side- looking out the open window to avoid the eye contact Max was looking for.

"Maxie it'll be fine! Aren't you going to miss your flight?" Tyson asked with a laugh as a small yellow bundle of fur lapped away at his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah… Bye Lucky! Be a good boy! I'll see you in 2 days, pup." Max said his farewell and left the dojo, waving as he got into his dad's small car as it drove off.

"Kai, this is gonna be awesome!" Tyson exclaimed excitedly, trying to keep a grip on the squirming puppy he had cradled in his arms.

_Tyson…. If I knew a puppy would make you this happy, I would have gotten you one long ago._

"Yup. Just…. Awesome." Kai said in a low voice- making his exit as Tyson set the small creature on the ground. The puppy was young, Max confirmed his age as '9 weeks, 3 days.', and curious as any life new to the world. His paws were oversized and his ears floppy, his eyes were still big, round, and perfect for a puppy-look at any given moment.

The puppy, affectionately named Lucky by Max, bounded after Kai. His front paws flopped in front of him- sliding like ice on the unfamiliar wood floor.

"Aw. He likes you." Tyson cooed, walking after the puppy who was working terribly hard to catch up with the tall blader who was ignoring the scratching he could hear behind his heels.

Kai stopped in his tracks and sighed, before turning around completely and staring at the puppy. Lucky looked back up at Kai, his tongue hanging lazily from his small mouth and his eyes wide and confident.

"What's its name again?" Kai asked, though he knew the name, he didn't want Tyson knowing that.

"HIS name is LUCKY." Tyson said with extra enunciation. "He's 9 weeks old and he's a Labrador." Tyson finished, squatting down and stroking the puppy's head as the puppy flopped down on top of Kai's left foot.

"He's sleeping with you, right?" Kai asked, acting perfectly unimpressed. His maroon eyes were glued to the interaction between his crush and the animal, he admired how much Tyson liked the puppy and how adorable Tyson was while doing that.

"Yeah… Though I think he likes you more." Tyson said with a grin up at his captain.

_Don't smile at me, Tyson… You should know it hurts when you do that._

"Yeah." Kai grunted before pulling his foot from beneath small limp puppy and stalking off into his room and shutting the door roughly before Lucky had a chance to awake and follow him.

* * *

_Tyson, why did I agree to live with you? Because I thought you'd suddenly fall in love with me when you found out that I really am just a jerk who's too screwed up to live alone? I should stop dreaming…_

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

_Dammit! Go the hell away. I don't want to look at you anymore today._

"Kaaaaaaai?" Tyson asked from the hallway.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"What?" Kai asked sharply from his laying position on his bed. His arms were casually folded behind his head and he was staring, intently, at the ceiling.

"Kai, can you walk Lucky with me?" Tyson asked, and without skipping a beat, Kai replied.

"No."

"Please?"

"Not a chance in Hell."

"Why not?" Tyson pleaded from the outside of the door. The puppy was becoming more rambunctious the more time he spent in the dojo and Tyson hoped a long walk would tire the bundle of energy out.

"…I don't have to answer that." Kai couldn't think of a legitimate excuse not to go, other than he didn't want to, but that never went over well with Tyson.

"Please? Lucky has so much energy… Maybe it would wear him out?" Tyson reasoned with the reluctant Russian.

"Your problem. Not mine." Kai replied coolly, glad he'd been able to resist for so long.

"Kai… You know I don't like walking alone. It's lonely! And quiet!" Tyson whined.

_Dammit, Tyson, you always get me to do whatever you want._

"Fine. But we're going for a run." Kai said, getting off his bed and grabbing shorts and a tank-top to run in. The summer was hot, and Kai knew Tyson hated the heat. This would be punishment enough for torturing Kai with his presence.

_His extremely intoxicating presence._

"Ugghhhh…." Tyson groaned from the hallway. He could hear Tyson's footsteps retreat from his door and head down the hallway to his room.

Kai sighed as he pulled on his running shoes and tied the laces tightly. He cracked his neck and opened the door to his room, noticing that Lucky was sitting outside the door staring at him.

"What're you looking at?" Kai asked the puppy who began panting- giving the young dog a look similar to a smile. "You're not too bad, I guess." Kai mumbled, kneeling next to the puppy and stroking him when Lucky jumped up with his front paws on Kai's knee.

Kai heard Tyson's footsteps, but decided not to look up and instead stop petting Lucky and stand up. He turned to face his friend, noticing the unreadable and unusual look Tyson was giving him.

"You ready? Where's his leash?" Kai asked, looking around the main room of the dojo- though finding himself more intent on not looking directly at Tyson, because the bluenette looked awfully good in his blue t-shirt and basketball shorts.

"Oh! Lemme grab it! It's in my room with all of Lucky's stuff." Tyson said and jogged back down the hall to his room- quickly remerging with a red leash that matched the collar around the puppy's neck.

"C'mere, Lucky… We're going for a little easy jog." Tyson said to the puppy, hooking the leash to the collar. Kai snorted.

_Easy jog? You wish, Tyson. You won't be able to walk for days_. Kai thought cynically.

Kai turned and walked out of the dojo- assuming Tyson and the puppy he was currently attached to would follow. He stretched his arms into the air and took a deep breath.

"Be quiet and keep up." Kai snapped at Tyson and then took off running down the street.

"Dammit, Kai, some of us are actually human!" Tyson whined as he and Lucky followed their captain.

* * *

"Tyson?"

"Yes, Kai?"

"You and Lucky haven't moved in an hour." Kai stated, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms while looking at the pair that was flopped onto the dojo floor. Kai's hair was damp- he'd just finished taking a shower after jogging. "Showers free now." Kai said and walked over next to the lump that was Tyson. He nudged the bluenettes leg with his toe- trying to get the usually energetic teen to act more… Well, energetic.

_I didn't want to kill him. Or the puppy. I thought Tyson kept himself in better shape than this…_

"Thanks, Kai." Tyson groaned and stood up shakily. Lucky continued to lay flat on his side- napping contently as Tyson wandered out of the room.

"You too, dog. Up and at 'em." Kai said and reached down to pick up Lucky. The dog jumped at first and then realized lazily that he was being held and immediately went to licking Kai's face- quite lucky that Kai had washed off his paint in the shower and hadn't bothered to put more on. "Stop that, now." Kai said and pulling the puppy away from him- holding his under Lucky's elbows and glaring at him. The puppy whined and Kai sighed. "Oh, fine, but don't tell anyone about this, now." Kai said and let the puppy continue. He walked to his room and closed the door behind him.

"You can't tell anyone about this either. Ok, Lucky? You won't be so lucky if you do." Kai said, amused at his own joke. He set the puppy on his bed across from himself as he sat cross-legged, leaning against the headboard.

Kai reached for his nightstand- grabbing a small black book from the top drawer and he pulled out a pen.

"Now lay there and sleep." Kai told the puppy and pointed at him. Lucky obliged- stretching out onto his side and closing his black eyes before he began to slumber silently. Kai smiled at the puppy once he was sure it wasn't looking.

He opened the book and flipped through it until he found a blank page. Though he would never admit it, even to himself, he kept a journal. A very secret journal that no one would live to tell about if they were to read it.

_ 'Max brought his puppy over today for me and Tyson to watch. His name is Lucky and he's sleeping now. Tyson insisted I walk Lucky with him, so we instead went for an hour run in the heat- apparently Tyson hasn't been keeping in shape.'_ Kai wrote with a chuckle.

Kai sighed and glanced at Lucky who was sprawled out on his back, his tongue lolled out of his mouth.

_ 'Tyson doesn't have to keep in shape though. He's still good looking, I think I'd still think this even if he were to get fat… It's not his looks that I like. It's that personality- that intoxicating and happy personality that draws me every time. It annoys me, sometimes, when he keeps a determined face and never backs down. That alone is why he is better than me, but I'm still a close second. Tyson, if only you knew how much I like you… My hurricane dragon.'_

Kai closed the book and set it inside the open drawer of his nightstand next to Dranzer. He picked up his beyblade and looked at his beloved Phoenix. He touched the drawing- the feeble attempt to capture her beauty and strength- and clutched the metal in his hand.

"Kai? Have you seen Lucky?" Tyson asked from the hallway, once again outside of Kai's room.

"Yes." Kai replied, setting Dranzer next to his book and pushing the drawer closed.

"Where is he?" Tyson asked- his voice obviously concerned.

"In here. With me. Asleep." Kai replied coolly, getting off the bed and walking to the door. He opened it, not expecting Tyson to still be dripping wet with a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. Kai flushed and felt the urge to slam the door.

"Lucky! Were you keeping grumpy ole' Kai company?" Tyson asked- looking around Kai and at the bed with the sleeping puppy on it- Lucky perked up at Tyson's voice and yawned, he stood and then leaped off the bed and went barreling towards the World Champ.

"Tyson, put some damn clothes on." Kai forced out, once Lucky was safely on the outside of the door- Kai closed it with more force than he intended and the door slammed, making Kai flinch at his own harshness.

"Well, we'll see you in the morning then." Tyson mumbled, barely audible to Kai, and walked off to his room- Lucky hot on his heels.

* * *

A/N: Well there is chapter one! I hope you liked it. I don't know if the story is considered cliché or anything- I hope not- but I really enjoyed writing it. There will be 2 more chapters I plan and I hope you have as fun reading it as I did writing it! This is currently unbeta'd but I'm looking to find a beta soon who can help me improve :D

Read and Review please. I'll love you forever!


	2. To Give a Dog a Bone

Chapter Two

To Give a Dog a Bone

By Emziie. Unbeta'd.

**SCRATCH SCRATCH SCRATCH… Whine.**

"Lucky! Hush! You'll wake Kai up!" Tyson whispered forcefully from outside Kai's room. Little did the world champion know, his captain was already wide awake and thoroughly annoyed.

The puppy continued his whining at the door, flailing feebly as Tyson picked him up off the polished wood. Unfortunately for Tyson, Lucky wailed loudly, almost howling, in protest.

"Dammit!" Tyson groaned in defeat, knowing there was no way Kai could sleep through the noise. "Let's go outside, maybe you'll feel better then…" Tyson mumbled, Kai could hear his footsteps leaving his door.

The crimson-eyed teen stared at the blank ceiling- not really seeing anything but darkness. He sighed, it would take at least an hour to fall back asleep at this rate. A few minutes passed, Kai tossed from side to side in frustration, before deciding to get up and see what Tyson and Lucky were doing outside.

He got up- muscles still wobbly from sleep- and walked out of his room. He slid the back door open slowly- glancing around the moonlit courtyard. Lucky was happily chewing on an old stick he found- Tyson was sitting against the side of the dojo dozing, his head lolled to the side.

_Tyson… You're adorable._

Kai thought affectionately. He couldn't stop a small smile from forming on his tired lips at the sight of his crush napping in the moonlight- it was a fairly warm evening indeed. Kai walked quietly over the bluenette and sat down next to him- taking care to be gentle as not to wake his friend. Kai let out a sigh- Tyson did sleep like the dead and that was a good thing right now.

Kai let his head rest against the dojo wall- he put his elbow on his bent knee and let the tension from the day, and from being annoyed at being awakened, melt away- if only for this minute or two.

_Tyson, I can honestly say I'm happy right now. Really happy. All you had to do was sleep next to me and I'm happy. If only… If only it was like this when you're awake…_

Kai shook his head- leaning his head forward and letting his slate bangs cover his troubled eyes. Kai was unsure of how long he sat like that before a wet, black nose came and stuck itself in Kai's face.

"Done with your stick, Lucky?" Kai asked the puppy softly- putting a hand on the puppy's soft head and smiling when Lucky tried to lick him.

"K-kai?" Tyson asked groggily- Kai froze instantly. "What're you doing, buddy?" Tyson asked with a yawn- looking around and rubbing his face with his palms.

"You woke me up." Kai grumbled- unimpressed that his moment of bliss had officially ended. He made sure to narrow his eyes and glare at his friend.

"Sorry Kai… Lucky just wanted to see you. Look, he's happier now." Tyson smiled, Kai cringed.

"Yeah. I'm going to bed now." Kai stated, getting up as quickly as he could without shoving Lucky away. He began to walk back to the open dojo door.

"Wait up!" Tyson said and scrambled to his feet- catching up to the Russian blader.

"Hn." Kai shrugged- heading directly for his door.

"Why did you sit with me, Kai?" Tyson asked bluntly- Kai felt the muscles in his shoulders instantly turn to stone- he knew he didn't have an answer to that. He turned to look at his crush, surprised to find a content expression on the world champion bladers face.

"I don't know. What does it matter?" Kai asked, feeling a tinge of disappointment in himself. Wishing, quite desperately, he could get the guts to tell Tyson how he felt- if only to get it off his chest.

"It doesn't." Tyson said, looking at the floor and chewing on his lip nervously. "So… Can Lucky sleep in your room?" Tyson said suddenly- looking his captain straight in the eye. Kai narrowed his eyes.

"That wasn't part of the deal, Granger."

"He might be quiet if he's with you." Tyson said hopefully- Kai loved that look. Where Tyson raised his eyebrows just slightly- his eyes brightening and his lips turning upward a bit. It was irresistible to the Russian.

"Fine. But only tonight." Kai sighed in defeat, looking at the puppy who was eagerly sitting inside Kai's dark room.

"Thanks, Kai! See you in the morning!" Tyson grinned and walked quickly down the hall to his own room- closing the door and officially leaving Kai on puppy-duty.

"Alright, you. You have to sleep on the floor and you better be quiet." Kai said to the puppy who cocked his head curiously. Kai sighed, "Yeah, it'll be fine."

_This is for you, Tyson. I like the puppy but… I'm doing this for you._

Kai slid his door shut, leaving his room completely black. He felt his way to his bed- and laid down on it in the position he was in before the disturbance. Kai shut his eyes and began to fall asleep.

**Whineeeeee~~~~!**

Kai's crimson eyes snapped open at the noise. He huffed, reaching for the light next to his bed and turning it on.

"What do you want?" Kai asked the puppy in a very annoyed tone. He looked for Lucky, only to find him sitting at the door- looking up at the handle as if he wanted to leave.

Kai got out of his bed for the second time of the night and walked over to the puppy. He set his hands on his hips and gave the puppy his best death glare.

"What? Are you used to the prince treatment Max gives you?" Kai asked the puppy- raising one eyebrow when Lucky let his tongue loll out of his mouth casually. "Fine, back to Tyson you go." Kai said and opened the door. Lucky leapt from his spot and went skidding down the hardwood floor- looking similar to a car spinning its tires. Lucky reached Tyson's door at the same time that Kai did, so the Russian blader slid the door open and flicked the overhead light on.

"Wha-" Tyson's groan was heard from his bed. Kai glared at his crush- not without noticing how cute the world champ looked with squinted eyes and a bare chest.

"Lucky is disturbing me." Kai stated, folding his arms defensively against his chest. "He is obviously spoiled rotten and he cannot sleep in my room." Kai said defiantly.

"Kai, I think he just likes both of us." Tyson said. Kai didn't quite understand what Tyson was suggesting.

"Oh?" Kai asked, glancing at the Labrador.

"Just sleep in here tonight." Tyson said with a yawn, "You can sleep in the bed- I'll take the floor. And turn that light off! You're killing me here!" Tyson complained. Kai felt his cheeks heat up and his heart jump at the idea. Being trapped in a room with Tyson was a dream and a nightmare.

"You want to sleep… together?" Kai asked, his brows furrowing as he tried to process the idea.

"I think it will make Lucky happy." Tyson said, sliding off his bed onto the floor, bringing his blanket with. "Go get your blanket, Kai." Tyson suggested to his captain as he rolled himself in the fluffy blue comforter on the floor.

"Hn." Kai sighed and retreated to his room. He grabbed his red blanket- his favorite- and Dranzer (Because he couldn't sleep without his blade nearby) and returned to Tyson's room. Tyson had already started dozing- Lucky was curled up next to the bluenettes head and contently, for the first time that night, sleeping soundly. Kai tried to burn the image in his memory- the ultimate cuteness he'd ever seen. He felt something in his chest flutter and he scolded himself.

Watching someone sleep is considered weird, and creepy. But I can see its appeal… He looks so happy, so content, and so peaceful when he's sleeping. Defenseless… and I want to defend him. Tyson… I love… you.

Kai squeezed his eyes shut and turned the light out before stumbling to Tyson's bed, which was situated against the same wall as the door was on. He laid down quietly, his mind reeling because he was sleeping so close to the boy of his dreams. Tyson's scent was everywhere in his room- his bed especially. The smell of a storm, spicy and thrilling, covered him. Kai loved it, it smelled like his dragon and he loved it.

Kai too, for the first time in a long time, slept soundly.

* * *

Kai awoke the next day the wet, slick feeling of Lucky's tongue on his cheek. The dual-haired boy groaned and opened his eyes slowly. He was surprised that the room was light already from the sun, but even more surprised that Tyson's face was approximately 6 inches from his own.

"What the hell, Ty?" Kai managed to say groggily. He was not a morning person, by any stretch of the imagination.

"Kai…. It's almost 11." Tyson said, standing up tall and grinning at his captain.

"11?" Kai asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He felt good, really good. He looked up at Tyson and continued, "I've never slept past 7 before." Kai said with an early-morning not-quite-conscious chuckle. Tyson picked up Lucky and held him to his chest, stroking the soft creature.

"Uhhh y-yeah." Tyson said, noticing the almost-smile on Kai's usually glowering face.

"What time did you get up?" Kai asked, genuinely curious. 11 was pretty normal for the dragon to wake up- but he looked as if he'd already showered and gotten dressed for the day.

"Around 8." Tyson admitted sheepishly, "The floor isn't ideal for sleeping in." Tyson grinned at Kai who gave him a confused look for a second, before morphing into Kai's signature scowl.

"I would believe that." Kai said, nodding a few times to himself.

"See Kai, my bed is magic. It even made you sleep in!" Tyson said and set Lucky on Kai's lap.

"Hn." Kai rolled his eyes. This was going to be an interesting few days.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's a bit short. And I'm really sorry for such a ridiculously long wait. I broke up with my boyfriend of 2 ½ years in August and I'm still having issues functioning. Getting back to writing is good- slowly but surely. This story will have 1 more part- the finale- and it will be out next week I promise. Oh, and reviews make my day 3

Lol, I sure hope Kai wasn't too out of character in this chapter xP. I've been sick all week on top of school and drama so my fuzzy mind may have made Kai a little ooc. My apologies.


	3. Lucky Us

Lucky Us- Chapter Three- Lucky Us

A/N: It's short. I'm sorry. It is, however, basically the way I want it :) So enjoy. Try, at least. Despite it's length. Size doesn't matter!

* * *

"Kai?"

"Yes, Tyson?"

"What're we gonna do today?" Tyson asked his captain while lounging on his bed. The older teen was sitting against the bed frame- the two were watching random cartoons after Tyson ate his breakfast. Lucky was curled up under Kai's knee- sleeping soundly once again. Kai shrugged. He really didn't care what they did- he was pretty content sitting with Tyson all day. However, he really couldn't let his friend know that.

"We could go for another run." Kai said with a mental smirk. He heard Tyson snort behind him.

"Kai! I'll die! My legs are so sore already!" The world champ whined- Kai hid the small grin by tilting is chin towards his chest and letting his bangs shield him.

I'm like a girl around you, Tyson. It's so embarrassing.

"Hn." Kai replied smoothly. "We could train anyways." Kai suggested, training was always on his mind, second to Tyson.

"Lighten up, Kai. Let's go do something fun!" Tyson said and swung his legs off his bed next to Kai's shoulder.

"Training is fun." Kai said simply, glancing at the world champ. He noticed how Tyson looked away as soon as the two made eye contact. His slate brows furrowed.

_Did I do something wrong, Tyson?_

"I-I mean let's go walk in the city today or something." Tyson said shyly. Standing up and stretching he walked over and turned the TV off.

Kai got up from the floor and picked up the snoozing puppy. He held Lucky under the puppy's arms and held him behind Tyson- waiting for the blader to turn around.

"What?" Tyson asked and spun around, only to be faced with the large eyes and black nose of Lucky. "Oh. Yeah. Him." Tyson said, patting the puppy. His hand lightly brushed Kai's wrist while reaching to pet Lucky. Kai felt his cheeks heat up with the touch, the extremely innocent touch. He took a deep breath and put Lucky down. He left the room and went to his own- where he closed the door quietly and leaned against it.

_Tyson… It's getting harder everyday to be around you._

Kai sighed.

He walked over to his bed and pulled out his black journal, flipping to the first open page and clicking his pen open.

_'Tyson, sleeping in your bed was indulgent. I can't remember the last time I slept that soundly, if ever. Dragon, you smell so wonderful. I can't take this much longer… I just want you to be mine. I love you, Tyson.'_

Kai finished his writing and dropped his pen. He hung his head low and felt a familiar prickling of emotion in his chest. With a sigh, Kai picked the book up and dropped it on top of his night stand, letting the pen fall on top of it and roll off the pleather cover, tumbling down to the wood floor and hitting with a soft 'whack'. Kai didn't care at this point, hopelessness had that effect.

**CRASH!**

"LUCKY!" Tyson shrieked from somewhere in the dojo. Kai was immediately in motion, pulling his door open with all the strength and worry of a mother bear and went towards the sound of Tyson's shrill whimpering.

"Are you ok?" Kai asked when he found Tyson in the main room of the dojo. The blue-haired teen was on his knees looking quite distraught at the mess that covered the floor. Lucky had, somehow, knocked over a glass case containing Tyson's grandfather's most precious swords, shattering the delicate case and scratching, bending, and disrespecting the blades.

"Kai…" Tyson said wearily. He looked at his captain. Kai felt a large lump form in his throat when he noticed the watery gaze of his friend. Lucky walked over to Kai and sat on his foot- licking his left front paw that was stained just a slight shade of red.

"Looks like someone was having too much fun." Kai said, trying desperately to lighten the mood. He picked up the puppy, realizing they were probably going to need to make a trip to the veterinarian. "C'mon, Ty, let's go get the dog stitched up, then we can clean this up." Kai said, turning and walking towards the front of the dojo. Tyson got up reluctantly and followed his teammate.

* * *

"$400.00 for 3 stitches?" Tyson fumed on the ride home from the veterinarian. Lucky had, indeed, gotten a good slice on his paw and needed 3 stitches. Being a puppy, he also needed sedation and a booster on all his shots to be sure.

"I told you I'd foot the bill." Kai mumbled while driving back towards the dojo. Tyson was sitting in the passenger seat with Lucky on his lap. The puppy had a purple wrap around his foot and was happily wagging his tail and looking out the window excitedly. Tyson's face was red with annoyance and he was slumped in the seat lazily.

"I know, thanks, Kai. You're the best." Tyson said and smiled at his captain. Kai looked over and made eye contact with the younger blader. His heart jumped at the genuine smile, and both boys immediately looked away.

"Hn." Kai replied, feeling slightly overwhelmed by the unfamiliar emotions of pure giddiness that came over him. He couldn't help but crack a small smile himself. Thankfully, Tyson was too busy avoiding looking at Kai to notice.

When the boys pulled into the dojo and stopped the car, neither moved for a long moment.

"We-" "So-" they both began at once and then glanced at each other embarrassedly.

"Go ahead, Kai." Tyson said, looking up at the flustered older boy.

"We should clean up that mess before the dog gets hurt again." Kai stated simply, opening his door and getting out of his vehicle stiffly. Tyson did the same.

They both walked into the dojo, past the broken glass, and into the back of the dwelling.

"We should leave Lucky here so he doesn't bother us cleaning." Tyson said, nodding to himself. Kai agreed with a nod before going to the front and beginning to sweep.

Tyson set Lucky down and gave him a firm look, "Now be quiet and don't break anything." Tyson said and wagged a finger at Lucky. "And now I'm acting like Hillary…" Tyson rolled his eyes and stalked off into the front of the dojo, sliding the door shut to keep the puppy out. He didn't notice, however, the dubious gleam in Lucky's black eyes.

* * *

"Man! That was WORK!" Tyson said, flopping down against a wall next to his captain. Kai sighed and nodded. The two had cleaned for 2 hours straight. "Guess we didn't need a plan for today after all, huh Kai?" Tyson said with a chuckle- looking at his captain. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"It would appear Lucky already had plans." Kai said sarcastically, making his friend laugh.

I love the way you laugh, Tyson. Today wasn't so bad after all.

Tyson got up then, "I guess I should go get the pup!" He said and walked towards the back of the house.

**GROAN**

Kai's head snapped up when he heard Tyson groaning from the back of the house.

"Lucky? Again? What is this…" Tyson screeched. The puppy came flying towards Kai who was sitting on the ground. Lucky tried stopping, but his attempts were futile against the wood floor. Kai looked at the puppy, wondering what he had gotten into…

That was, until he noticed tiny white pieces of paper with black ink writing on them left on the puppy's fur from his rendezvous' with Kai's book.

_Shit!_

Kai scrambled up from his spot ungracefully, an adrenaline rush caused by the idea of being found out stung as it coursed through his veins. He ran towards his room- noticing the door he left open earlier. He stopped at the doorway and sucked in a nervous breath when he saw his crush, his now very much informed crush, sitting on his bed reading a few untorn pages with wide-eyes.

"Ty… I can explain…" Kai said, a knot gripping tightly in his stomach. He felt himself shutter, holding his breath tightly and the feeling of utter horror washing over him for the second time.

"I think that's in order…" Tyson said, looking up at Kai. The expression on his face was not of disgust, disbelief maybe, but not disgust. "Kai, you could have t-told me…" Tyson said nervously, clutching Kai's most recent entry in his hand tightly- crinkling the damaged paper just a bit more.

"Ty… I wanted to.. But…" Kai took a breath, he couldn't explain.

"Y-you know, you should have." Tyson said, Kai looked at his dragon squarely in the eye. His deep blue eyes were misty and almost unreadable. Their depths were unquestionable as the world champ stood up slowly.

"I'm sorry. I can be out of here in an hour." Kai said, looking at the floor in defeat. He felt sick, overcome with heartbreak. His fists were clenched and his eye glazed over with fear and pain.

"Kai, I would never want you outta here." Tyson said walking over to his captain. "Kai, my life would suck without you around." Tyson said softly, putting a hand on his captains' shoulder. The muscles under his fingers were tense, so tense. They felt like stone under his grasp.

"Kai?" The world champ asked, noticing Kai's near catatonic state. He hadn't made his decision at that point- but seeing how disturbed the older boy was, Tyson chose his future.

Tyson gently, and slowly, wrapped his arms around Kai's shoulders and held him closely. He felt Kai melt into the embrace, letting out a breath he'd been unconsciously holding.

"Kai, do you know what this means?" Tyson asked with the biggest grin on his face. He felt Kai shake his head against his neck. "I love you too." Tyson said with a smile, chewing delicately on his lower lip in anticipation. He felt Kai snake his arms around Tyson's waist and pull him flush against his body in a tight hug.

"Ty…" Kai said and pulled away from the hug. Tyson loved the way Kai's crimson eyes were on the brink of tears- their red color being amplified by the strong emotion Tyson felt at that moment. Kai made the first move, leaning down and asking permission from his new boyfriend.

Tyson, like any other challenge with his rival, met him half way.

* * *

A/N: I know, cheesy ending. What can I say? Hope you liked it guys, I stayed up late writing this… Soooo you should like…. Review it? :D

What do you think? Should I write another ending? I wanted to finish this up so I could start on my next project whichisstillnotevenoutlined. :)


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue- Lucky Us

A/N: You requested an epilogue… and I thought 'Hey! That's a really smart idea!'. So I just wrote this spur of the moment… It's nothing too dramatic- perhaps a lot of fluff. Also, it is creatively written from 1st person or MAX! Aha. Yes. I may have lost it.

* * *

I had a bad feeling about leaving little Lucky with Tyson. It's not that I don't trust him, he's basically my best friend, but he isn't known for being particularly, one could say, responsible. You see, though Tyson is a formidable blader and a loyal and trustworthy best friend- he is notoriously lazy outside of the beydish and his promptness leaves a lot of room for improvement.

The only reason I let Lucky stay with Tyson was because our captain, Kai, is living with him for the summer. Kai seems to like animals, much more than he likes people, and I trust that Kai would help take care of Lucky if Tyson didn't have the… Umph.

As I pull up to the dojo, the first thing I notice is Tyson is holding Lucky and waving with his usual grin. Lucky is breathing, looks happy…

What the _hell_ is on his foot?

It's wrapped in some gaudy purple tape- did they really let Lucky hurt himself?

"Tyson!" I yelled as I got out of the car, I waved to be polite and then jogged over to them.

"Maxie!" Tyson kept his grin and gave me a hug with his free hand.

"What did you do to my puppy?" I asked, looking at the injured paw. This is not looking good.

"He broke Tyson's gramps' sword case and then while running around cut it. The vet gave him 3 stitches, he'll be fine." Kai said and walked out from the dojo. Why does he always appear so randomly like that? He walked over and petted Lucky, Lucky licked his hand and wagged his tail- wiggling in Tyson's arms and whining to be put down.

Tyson set Lucky down, he immediately went and flopped down on Kai's feet, rolling onto his back and looking up at our captain with his big, puppy eyes. Gosh, he's cute.

"So how much do I owe you?" I ask. I figured I should pay the vet bills, he is my dog.

"$400." Tyson said bluntly, I can always recognize that sheepish, guilty look of his.

"$400? Where did you take him, a vet in America?" That's a ridiculous amount of money for 3 stitches…

"It's ok, Max, I'll pay for it. We should have kept a better eye on him anyways." Kai said, with a small smile, admitting his own fault.

Wait a second…

_Smile?_ Admitting he isn't perfect in every way?

...

Something isn't right here. Did Kai get injured in the accident too?

"Uhh Kai…"

"Yes, Max?" He looks at me. He looks… I dunno, less… Hard? Cold? He's different. He is_ literally _different from when I saw him 2 days ago…

"Never mind. Thank you." I said and took a deep breath. Maybe it was just an off moment for him. Though I will admit, Kai is not one to have off moments. That's more Tyson's job.

"C'mon inside, Maxie! You must be hungry or something, buddy." Tyson said, throwing a casual arm around my shoulders and leading me in the dojo.

"You bet'cha, dude!" I replied and laughed as we went inside.

* * *

After a few hours of talking Beyblade and laughing at Lucky sliding around on the wood floor, I finally may have figured out what is different about Mr. Hiwatari.

Kai, I mean.

We're all sitting here together on the couch watching TV. It's very comfortable. Except…

I think… I really shouldn't be thinking this… I think he_ **likes** Tyson_! That would be too _WEIRD_! They're like brothers… But I'm American. I'm open minded. It's fine. I wonder what Ray will think…

"What do you think, Maxie?" Tyson asked. Oops. Too much suspicion and not enough presence.

"Uhh… What did you say?" I asked, feeling kind of dumb. They both were giving me this look. You know, **the** look. One that screams; 'What the hell, man?'

"Are you ok, Maxie? You kinda zoned out." Tyson asked. _Shit._

"Haha, yeah Tyson, hahaha." Nervous laughter is really a problem. It's kind of unfortunate these two know me so well because I imagine they now know I'm nervous.

"O..k…" Tyson replied, chuckling with me. Well, probably _at_ me. But I can ignore that fact.

"Tyson! I'm so thirsty! Would you get me a soda? I really want it in a glass though. With 3 ice cubes. And I really like that BBA World Champs cup you have… you know the one? Could I get a straw too? My teeth get cold." I babble at him. I don't know why I think cornering Kai and asking him is a good idea… But, here goes nothing! And by nothing, I mean everything!

"Wow, ok. I'll be right back then. Don't kill each other, haha!" Tyson said and walked out of the room. I made sure to give Kai a suspicious scowl. His eyes widened.

Oh yes, Kai, I know your little _secret._ I will never have to wake up at 5:30 for training again…

"You noticed?" Kai asks suddenly… _what?_

"You like Tyson!" I accuse, I made sure to point at him dramatically from my spot on the couch. I squinted my left eye, giving him a really cool suspicious look of suspicion.

"Hn." Kai says with a shrug. I can help but gape a little.

"Does he know?" I ask suddenly. Am I missing more than one piece to this puzzle?

"You could say that." Kai said with a smug smirk. Oh, Hiwatari, you sly bastard.

"Damn." I swear. I try not to cuss too much, goes against my image, but there goes my plan!

"You wanted something to blackmail me with, right, Tate?" Kai said with a chuckle. Man, he changed. Like night and freakin' day.

"Perhaps." I replied, slumping in my seat on the couch and giving my captain a defeated look. Kai continued his smirk, I watched it grow slightly as Tyson walks in with my soda- perfectly prepared, straw and all.

"Here ya go…" Tyson handed me my soda and flopped down on the couch between me and Kai.

Kai, however, grabbed Tyson's had that was closest to me and yanked him on top of himself, planting a solid kiss on Tyson's surprised lips.

_Oh, _I see how it is. Thanks for that, guys!

* * *

A/N: That was cute, no? I love writing from Maxie's POV… I've got a little plot bunny in my head with Max and Hilary… I dunno if anything will come of it but I love that pairing next to Kai&Ty. Hope you liked it, friends :D Reviews for the poor?


End file.
